The Conversation :O
by imma-pink-buble
Summary: There's a better summary inside.. so this is a random conversation i had at home... RANDOM  YES ... FUNNY  ?  R&R thanks... please read it :3


Thanks to: **_andysanime _**for reviewing one of my stories :3 *now have 2 fave people here :3*

Okies… so my mom and my dad were having this really random conversation while me and my brother were watching tv… trying not to laugh…. And EPICALLY failing ^^''

Anyways I decided to take down random parts of it to put into a fic *best idea ever!* ya… I don't know what happened with the window thing… I started writing it after the conversation started -_-'' sorry :L but I couldn't resist… I 3 my mommy :D but she's funny xxxxx

…. Woah, in this my family sounds high :L but we're not… we were just bored and there was nothing on T.V. :D

Random people in this are members of my family or people I don't actually know :L (not listed)

Tyson= my mom …. Ray= my dad …. Kai (OOC) = my 2nd oldest brother …. Spencer= my oldest brother …. Max= me :3

_**The Conversation: O**_

….

_Tyson sitting in front of a fire_: "Johnny got his double insulated windows today".

_Ray sitting in an armchair trying not laugh__: _"Insulated windows? Really?"

_Kai and Max sitting on couch eating food__: "Pfft…hahahahaha"_

_Tyson confused__:_ "Yeah, insulated."

_Ray in between laughs__: _"Ty, you can't… get insulated … windows"

_Tyson:_"Yeah there are two glass thingies and the insulation's in between them"

_Kai recovered from laughing__: "_That's double glazing, not insulation"

_Max:_"If it was insulated, you wouldn't see through it"

_Tyson & Ray at the same time__:_ "Well, who'd want to look at him?"

-Lots of laughing-

_Tyson__: _"Guess who I saw down town today?"

_Ray, Kai & Max:_"Who?"

_Tyson:_ "Spencer and you would not believe what he was wearing!"

_Ray:_"What was he wearing?"

_Tyson__: _"Well, he looked like a pilot!"

_Kai to Max:_"A 'pilot'? This will be good"

_Max:_nodding while laughing VERY loudly

_Tyson__: _"He had greenish grey army pants, a short darker grey cardigan and a big fluffy/furry hat that covered his ears!"

_Ray__: _"So he's a Japanese pilot?"

_Max__: "_Watch out, he might bomb us with furry hats!"

_Kai__: _"O nooo what shall we do? :O"

_Tyson:__ "_That's not all, he forgot to shave :L"

_Ray stroking invisible beard__: "_Maybe he's going somewhere… like beard-man-island :L"

_Tyson__: _"And then I saw Enrique"

_Ray:__ "_Hahahaha, what was he wearing? What did he say?"

_Tyson__: "_Well, he looked like an oversized marshmallow in his jacket, then he stood beside Spencer-"

_Max__: "_Maybe they were going to Alaska?"

_Kai:__ "_Well, I'll-ask-ya something, what did he say? :L"

_Tyson:__ "_O, he just asked how much a small bag of spuds were and I told him 4 or 5 euro :L"

-More laughing-

_Ray:_"Tala was telling me a story at work today"

_Everybody listening while trying to calm down…._

_Ray__: "_He said he driving out from where he parked and there was this shepherd dog attacking his tyres…. So he's there driving looking for the dog…. He can't see the dog and 'bump' he turns around and there's the dog…. He then went up the mountain where he saw three other shepherd dogs staring at the wheels of the car, he turned to Bryan and said ''I'm after killing one of them… now THERES THREE OF THEM GOING TO KILL ME!'' Bryan then says "It's okay, you have FOUR tyres :L"

_Max doesn't find it funny…. Everybody else is laughing.. but will probably feel guilty later_

_Tyson__: "_It was cold up there :L"

_Ray__: "_Yeah_, _but it's warm in here :D"

_Tyson__: "_Yeah, warm"

_Ray:__ "_not WAR-um …warm"

_Tyson_: "warm?"

_Ray:_WARM…not WAR-UM.

_Tyson__: -_-''_

_Ray joking_"You're saying it like a worm is going to war—WAR-UM ! :L :)"

_Tyson laughing on floor__ :D_

_Kai to Max__: _" I wouldn't mind but the worms would probably win in a war"

_Max__: _"Pfft , I would confuse them with my socks :D"

_**But seriously, I LOVE my mom :D I'd die without her!**_

_**And it was way funnier before I wrote this, I was literally rolling on the floor and my dad is awesome…. OMG I GOTS AN IDEA FOR A SUPER SHORT 1 SHOT ! ^^**_

_**This is 100% true… it happened today and I got proof :P**_

_**R&R **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xo imma-pink-buble oX**_


End file.
